(1) Field
This disclosure relates to a refurbished component, an electronic device including the same, and method of refurbishing a component of an electronic device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cell phones or touch pads, can get scratched or worn in the course of use. Devices without visible scratches are desirable because they have higher resale value and are cosmetically attractive. Scratched or worn components can be replaced with new components. However, refurbishing is desirable to reduce cost and environmental impact. Thus there remains a need for a method of refurbishing device components to provide a suitable surface finish, including a desirable cosmetic appearance.